Acostumbrarse
by riatha
Summary: Cuando trabajas analizando el comportamiento de los demás, crees que los demás lo saben todo sobre ti. Incluido lo de tirarte al jefe.


Se pregunta si el resto lo sabrá.  
Supone que sí. Es decir, al fin y al cabo él puede ver la forma en que Morgan mira a Reid (como si fuera algo frágil que hay que vigilar que no se rompa) y la manera en que JJ y Prentiss se tocan cuando están cerca (como si en realidad no pudieran tocarse).  
Y ni siquiera se ha puesto a analizarlo conscientemente. (En parte porque quedaron en no hacerlo, lo de analizarse unos a otros).  
Es sólo que está ahí. El conocimiento. Ni siquiera es una revelación o un descubrimiento o una epifanía o cualquiera de esas palabras increíblemente largas que a Reid le gustan tanto. Simplemente _lo sabe_. Demasiadas horas fijándose en detalles insignificantes, supone.  
Igual que supone que igual que él sabe que Morgan y Reid comparten algo más que cafés y que JJ y Prentiss no se llaman por el apellido cuando están solas, de el mismo modo que él sabe eso, es lógico pensar que el resto del equipo sabe que hace semanas que Hotch no duerme solo en esa mierda de apartamento que alquiló cuando se separó de Haley.  
Divorció ya. Lo que sea.  
_Aun así._  
No le gusta como le miran.  
Porque bien, vale. Puede que haya sido una metedura de pata llamarle Aaron en público. _Puede._  
Pero Hotch le ha llamado Dave desde el principio y ahí nadie ha mirado a Hotch con la expresión que le miran a él.  
Y además se conocen desde hace más tiempo del que cualquiera de esos niñatos puede recordar (quizás esté exagerando, sí) y se ha ganado a pulso el derecho a llamarle por su nombre de pila. No es _tan_ raro.  
No para que le miren así desde luego.  
_Odia ese jodido equipo._

****

Cuando el silencio se hace evidente, Reid decide que es el momento de decir algo.  
_Morgan suele pensar que Reid es la clase de persona que irá al cielo._  
-¿Entonces dónde dices que encontraron los cuerpos, Aaron?  
_Definitivamente irá. Es una persona compasiva, Reid. A Dios le gustan las personas compasivas._  
Claro que no es como si Rossi creyera en Dios teniendo en las manos las fotos de una niña de 13 años carbonizada. Es algo sobre el problema del mal, Hume y Epicuro.  
(Está claro que empiezan a pasar demasiado tiempo con Reid)  
Y quizás no sea el mejor momento del mundo para criticar a Reid cuando éste acaba de intentar ayudarle.  
Claro que por otra parte acaba de llamar Aaron a Hotch y nadie le ha dado permiso para ello.  
_Mierda._ Posesividad.  
_Está jodido._

****

Con el paso del tiempo se acostumbra. _A eso._ A que los demás lo sepan. A no tener que explicar donde va cuando sale detrás de Hotch rumbo al baño. A no tener que amañar el reparto de habitaciones en el hotel si hay poco presupuesto. A poder referirse a Hotch como _Aaron_ sin que nadie frunza el ceño. A que Hotch sonría de vez en cuando y el resto del equipo no parezca hallarse ante una aparición. A todo eso. _Se acostumbra._

****

Se lo dice a Hotch una noche en su apartamento.  
Le está quitando la corbata y besándole bajo el mentón contra el marco de la puerta que lleva a la habitación. Se separa de él y le roza con la barba. Hotch jadea con los ojos cerrados y Rossi lo dice:  
-Podría acostumbrarme a esto.  
No añade que, de hecho, cree haberse acostumbrado ya.  
Lo piensa cuando Hotch se ríe contra su cuello con esa risa que parece poco usada y le desabrocha la camisa mientras le dice que se calle.  
Y la cama es demasiado estrecha para dos como para haberse acostumbrado tan rápido, pero Hotch se empuja contra él y Rossi sólo puede pensar _Aaron_, con la primera A rozando la garganta y luego "cama", porque ahora es Rossi el que está contra el marco de la puerta y se lo está clavando en la espalda y duele, pero Hotch le ignora y lo acaban haciendo rápido y apresurado, como si no tuvieran toda la noche para hacerlo (que la tienen) o fuera la primera vez que lo hacen (que no lo es). Y por supuesto no lo hacen en esa cama demasiado estrecha.  
_Cuando están demasiado exhaustos como para articular un solo pensamiento coherente y se han dejado caer en la cama entre brazos y piernas que se enredan, Rossi lo pregunta._  
-¿Tú no podrías acostumbrarte?  
Y Hotch ríe con los ojos cerrados y pregunta con voz lánguida si es un interrogatorio.  
-Sabes que podría hacerlo mejor que eso. Recuerda quien te enseñó todo lo que sabes.  
Hotch asiente dándole toda la razón, y Rossi ya está casi dormido cuando oye murmurar que tienen que comprar una cama más grande.  
Rossi asiente y murmura que le duele la espalda y que la cama esa es una mierda, Hotch dice que se está haciendo mayor.  
Y Rossi contestaría, pero se ha dormido.


End file.
